omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanna Kamui
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon= Character Synopsis Kanna Kamui '''(also referred to as '''Kanna Kobayashi) is one of the main characters in Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and the main protagonist of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon: Kanna no Nichijou. She is temporarily exiled to the modern world to reflect on her actions as punishment for her pranks. During the course of the series, after Kanna shows interest in attending a human school, Kobayashi enrolls her in Oborozuka Elementary and accompanies her along with Tohru to shop for school supplies. Kanna develops a familial relationship with the two while living with them. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C '| '''High 6-A ' '''Verse: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Name: Kanna Kamui Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old (While relatively young in dragon years, she is roughly this age in human years) Classification: Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation , Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Transformation, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification via Electricity Absorption, Magic, Large Size (Type 1 in her dragon form), Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation Destructive Ability: Large Island Level '(Can trade blows with Tohru, of which was even described as playing around by Tohru herself. It's shown that Tohru and Elma, can destroy three islands in a mere clash) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(Dragons are stated to have the capacity to bring about the end of the world if they wanted , with it even being shown with Tohru and Elma, who also produced a blast that yielded this level of kinetic energy) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew from Japan to New York City in a very short timeframe. Consistently can keep up with Tohru, who was able to jump from Earth into space in a short timeframe) Lifting Ability: Class 5 (Threw Tohru several meters into the air) Striking Ability: Large Island Class '| '''Multi-Continental ' '''Durability: Large Island Level '| '''Multi-Continent Level ' 'Stamina: Very High ' '''Range: Several Kilometers Intelligence : '''Fairly high (Though mentally a child, she has likely lived for centuries and clearly demonstrated in her fight against Tohru to be a capable combatant. It is also heavily implied that she went to school because she wanted to experience it and not because she needed it) '''Weaknesses: When her magic power runs out she is too weak to even harm a normal human Notable Feats: *Creates a powerful explosion by locking arms with Tohru *Throws Tohru high into the air, creating a shockwave that clears away all of the smoke *Clashes with Tohru who could shatter the ground beneath her and leave someone embedded in the ground while seriously holding back Versions: Restricted '| '''Full Power ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electric Control: '''Kanna's magical power is based on electricity. Her tail can be turned into a plug, allowing her to take in electricity from a wall outlet in order to regain her power. She is also capable of firing off a high powered beam of electricity from her hands and generating electricity around her body '''Extra Info:' There is no difference in powers and abilities between a human and dragon form, as the only difference between these forms is her appearance, as explained here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Loli Category:Kids Category:Martial Artist Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Absorbers Category:Magic Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 6